The present invention relates to a fixing device including a pair of transport rollers that is disposed so as to face a heating member, and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Hitherto, as a fixing device, a device has been known which has a configuration in which, in a downstream side of a paper transport direction of a heating roller (a heating member), a pair of transport rollers for transporting a paper is disposed so as to close a paper transport path. In the technique, one transport roller can move to a certain extent relative to another transport roller in a thickness direction of the paper.